Bosozoku
by lieutenantrukia
Summary: A 1950's Japan Gang AU. The three gangs of Otonokizaka High vary in flavor but never play around in turf wars. Taking over even parts of Akiba in fierce mano a mano brawls or double crossing talks toward submission to form heated volatile struggles that start at the drop of a hat, it'll take a force beyond petty land squabble to unite them as one.
1. Chapter 1

Rain was coming down once more, crashing against clay shingles and concrete textures in a wash of old and slowly emerging new. In this shifting Tokyo, further into this little neighborhood they who milled about as scorned freeloaders or hard pressed, rushing businessmen who pitter pattered every which way called Akiba, one scene against dreary gray skies retold an unchangeable story of man's primal conflicts.

"Get 'er Maki! Kick 'er ass!"

"Right jab Nikkochi! She's sprained a wrist!"

The two competitors scowled with thickly knotted brows furrowed in such anger they knew not where it began or ended. Fists raised closely, inches from their own faces, the one called Maki found her eyes stinging with salt, sweat mixing in an amalgam with increasingly thicker downpours from the heavens above. Adding in a split lip that burned seemingly in sync with her throbbing right wrist, it was enough to have her opponent smirk. Circling in slow paces around and round, their eyes shifted to every visible body part imaginable, who would strike next and where? The cries and shouts of the spectators only grew drowned out by the hush of rain and fog of focused killing intent. Then bam! With a spring and pivot forward, Niko as they called her leapt in for a right jab, just as her compatriot had instructed. Try as she might to dodge, it was but a second too late as the hit connected squarely on the stomach for a body shot. Maki's eyes went wide, spittle flying at impact. She was small this Niko, but instead of sulking she had sharpened it to an advantage, that much was clear as many times as they had done this dance. Staggering backward, a sickening numbness overcame all her extremities, spreading out from her core like the branches of a tree. Slightly bent forward, she only provided Niko a second opening as next thing Maki knew her nose smashed in from a uppercut below.

"Gahk!"

Out flew more spittle, her head knocked up and over. She swore her ears picked out the sound of Hanayo and Rin screeching at her sorry sight. Next thing she knew, soft leather gloved hands gripped her shoulders and stood her upright. Niko had managed to knock her a good half a meter away from their acknowledged ring.

"Maki! Can you keep going?"

"Rin no leave her be! She's so busted up I can't stand to watch anymore!"

"But damnnit, if we lose here we lose territory to that Russian!"

"Is that worth putting Maki in the hospital again for?!"

Rin could merely grit her teeth before adjusting her grip on her wounded friend.

"Hanayo, I..."

Cold blue eyes peered hawkishly with an eerie precision on their trio. It was her, the Russian, formerly perfectly tied back golden hair now matted by ceaseless waters yet still a cutting figure. Her aura alone made them tremble even under some sense of control.

"No Rin, let me go. I, I can finish this alright?"

"Maki!"

"I've got this Hanayo, trust me."

Stumbling at first with gaining confidence, Maki returned to standing on her own two feet. Slowly she made her way over to the grinning Niko who smugly released a short bark that resembled a laugh.

"She isn't called Maki the Stalwart for nothing." The Russian's lieutenant softly chimed with a playful giggle, her oddly purple hair even more loosely tied than her leader's.

"Even castles fall, Nozomi."

"Enough wise man sounding crap comin from you two! She wants more so I'll just knock her flat on 'er ass next!"

Niko's rude brash yell cut across all with the striking power of a sword. Though it didn't save her ego from blocking her hearing till the last moment, when Maki's hardened leather boots tread puddles in the mud fast enough to greet her with the blitz of an incoming punch. Shock muffling her already delayed steps in processing what her eyes glimpsed, Niko's head snapped sideways at the connecting blow.

"Gaahg! Fuck!"

Her tiny knees bent as her body shook as jelly. Yet with some reserves of strength she managed to regain footing, spinning out the way of another punch with a sucking of teeth. Maki had overstepped her reach and applied too much force in the false hope of gambling her strike on Niko's possible numbness. Unfortunately for her, what crashed into her seconds later was but the tough skull of her child sized enemy, ramming just below her rib cage for soft tissues that stood no chance. With a groan rising to an agonized shout, she found herself falling, the pint sized attacker wasting no time in completing her tackle. Slugging lefts and rights seamlessly, Niko felt her heart pumping at maximum output, so fast that her brain echoed with pounding sensations to match the feel of slicked skin and drawing blood from her opponent's face against bony knuckles.

"Stop it! Please stop!"

Hanayo burst forward toward the locked battle before Rin could catch her, a winner already appearing to be determined till Maki spat a slimy wad of crimson saliva that matched the delinquent color of her hair in Niko's eyes. Using the distraction as Niko jerked away from punching to wipe at the mess with a curse, Maki threw herself forward. Tackling the runt, their positions were now reversed, the payback in Maki's fists freezing Hanayo to her spot and bone worse than the sky's tears. Slugging her victim in a frenzied barrage, a deep rumble came up to the surface in Maki's throat like a guttural roar. Try as she might, even Niko couldn't roll her head away fast enough once this rampage had begun. Her blearing vision could simply spot demon like amethyst eyes glowering down on her with power to pierce through her heart. She was going to be killed. This person had snapped and was finally going to put an end to the existence called Niko Yazawa. Yeah right! Gradually the demon's muscles wore away, her movements growing slow in sloppy work. Seizing her chance by the throat, she thrust her torso upward to collide head on in another skull crush charge to Maki's weakened nose and slamming into her forehead amidst the weakened rain of blows. Launched on her ass, Maki wondered why all she could hear now rested in a single endless beeping noise, layering a filter before the world went black. Staggering to her feet in huffs of breath, Niko managed a forced laugh, doing whatever she could mentally to block the pain. It was in the mind after all, wasn't it?

"Haa...ha ha...see? Flat on, her ass."

Gasping as she drew her hands to cover her gawking mouth, Hanayo's conscious slammed a return to her body as her legs propelled her.

"Maki!"

"Oh shit, shit! Maki!"

Rin's treading through building brown sludge soon landed her by Hanayo's side, the alley walls seemingly closing in to imprison with this choking distance. Holding the battered Maki's head in her lap, Hanayo had already broken into her usual wailing while Rin could only glare daggers with a quivering lip.

"Geez I dunno why you're so ticked. This is just business. Ain't it Eli?"

The Russian spoke not a word of the tongue but a sentence with a stiff nod.

"I'll tally up South Akiba on our map, Elicchi."

"Right. But don't be so hasty, there's a final task left."

Stepping cooly past Niko's bloody pulped face still somehow leading a cheeky strained smile, Eli stopped an inch from Rin's position.

"You there, we've beaten your best girl in single combat. So admit your defeat honorably and swear submission."

"What?! You bastard, you won't even give the wounded their rightful space!"

"Need I remind you that the burden of her condition rests on your shoulders? Let's not forget who ordered her into this to begin with." Came the authoritative threat disguised as calm.

"You...you're the one who challenged us!" Rin threw back, voice shaking.

"Rin just don't, we shouldn't be-"

"Even so this could have been avoided had you chose to merely comply civilly. Putting blame on others where they owe none is shameful don't you agree?"

Fingers trembling to curl fists, tears fled her without a thought of regret. Violence sparked madly in the disgraced leader's eyes, a fist prepping to rocket up in an explosive move until Hanayo's gentle touch stayed her hand.

"Don't." She whispered, fear leaking helplessly.

Lowering her head, Rin's body shook as her shoulders heaved along with her tears.

"Alright."

"Yes?"

"You win. South Akiba is yours."

"Hmph."

Dismissing herself in an about face, Eli motioned Niko with two fingers to follow. Stomping along, the brawler secretly found her eyes glancing behind for a glimpse, cringing at the fallen Maki as heart stung worse than flesh for but a fleeting moment.

"Nikkochi, don't fall behind."

"Heh? Er, right!"

Slyly smirking, Nozomi was no fool with her cattish glare registering every change in expression. Only her mouth stayed closed, feet reaching to match pace where they belonged by Eli's side.

"Damnnit...fucking damn it all to hell."

Rin's once proud voice had shrunk in on itself to a tiny mewing.

"We have to get her to her family's hospital now. Come on Rin, help me lift her."

Slowly nodding while wiping salty grime and rainwater away with her palms, she snaked her arms across a now upright but unresponsive Maki. Lifting her on the count of three, they began their journey one baby step at a time. In that moment neither could run through the list of excuses they could possibly make this time around. The spark of another idea jumped out their synced conscious, tumbling from Hanayo's mouth first as they traversed the sidewalks before Rin fully opened hers.

"We have to call in the Homura Gang."

A/N: Yay my first Love Live! fic! I recently finished the anime and am addicted to the game while I wait for the movie with subs like everyone else. This'll be a long one so don't worry. I'll be working on this alongside another long fic that's for Strike Witches but I feel this'll be out faster. I wanted to write gang material after seeing a suggestion someone had on Tumblr where each year of our Muse members had their own three girl gang and eventually come together to kick A-Rise's collective ass. Also lots of Grandmaster Flash's The Message and NWA's Straight Outta Compton.


	2. Chapter 2

Engine screams roared and hollered as they guided their masters. Rectangle flags flapped and twisted at miles per second, the exact speed of which remained invisible to human eyes. Revving her cylinders at full blast once more in a throaty pitch before bringing it expertly back down, she weaved once more. Passing cars honked at the audacity as a few selectively pissed drivers shoved their heads out their windows to yell obscenities, while the rest quaked in their boots or let their eyes remain fixed on the passing trio. At their leader cracking her volume to eleven for the fifth time, two girls bringing up her rear followed suit. Now it became far more interesting, their weaving crossing paths just a hairsbreadth away at turning intervals like some sort of grand terrifying illusion that kept you biting your lips on the edge of a seat, frantically wondering if you'd get to see someone die today. Their white flags are splashed with beautifully calligraphed kanji symbols in raven colored ink, the sort capable from only a master hand. Homura Gang. A red light casts its muffled shadow in cloudy skies even after that damn downpour half an hour ago, as if the gods had sat together and decided to conjure an ocean for dumping. But, that was the rainy season. And gods were for the weak to crutch on anyway.

"Umi! Kotori! Step on it!" The leader shouts at the top of her lungs, orange hair fluttering in the wind because fuck helmets. Punks wore helmets, not true Bosozoku. The white of their tokkofuku suits brandished slogans of, "Catch us if you can!" and "I couldn't wait to live." The red light draws nearer, inch by blazing inch as the speedometer rises blindingly fast. In but a moment it rose to over a hundred miles per hour, streaking by so quickly it's as if Zeus shot forth his lightening. A lack of mufflers creates a thunderous cry that splits the ears. Lowering their bodies ever so slightly, aerodynamics create a bliss over each face, this is what it feels like to soar, to feel nearly weightless and invincible. Rising cheers erupt into nearly tribal cries of an imagined victory, the light meant to indicate a stop failing three more would be knee benders if this were another world. They weave once more, such grace now as to appear elegant figure skaters despite speeds rising by five. With a forceful revving reminiscent of a nudge, their leader indicated the right in a chin punctuating the air. Nodding silently, Umi and Kotori remained hot on her tail like glue, driving head first to more secluded streets, hardly anyone walked past while rickety wooden houses still dominated this section of city. Small shops held up would be street roamers with their services of food, gossip and beer, three things these pressed times under American jackboot were in desperate need of if people didn't want to try blowing their heads off with one bullet at reality. The leader glanced at her front wheel for a mere split second. They as a people had only been allowed to remake these for Yankee entertainment. The memory made her hands grip slightly raised steel handlebars till her knuckles turned white. Gradually easing speed, the three crawled to a steadier thirty miles an hour. It wasn't hard to understand why when the open sliding window of yet another but far more massive wooden house that dominated a street corner revealed a young adolescent girl, her burgundy hair shining sleek as satin in the sunlight, hands cupped by her mouth.

"Welcome back big sis! Umi! Kotori!"

Grinding to a halt the trio shut off their engines with a twist of keys. Their faces shot up in smiles and one hand waves.

"How's the fort holding going Yukiho?"

"We sold a dozen more anmitsu and just as many hakuto jellies. Summers in full swing sis!"

With gentle rolling laughter, the three twirled their key rings in perfect sync. Wandering eyes spotted a fourth bike with a tiger blazing across the body collectively. Their steps grew a tad more rushed. In two strides they entered Homura Confectionaries, decades old inheritance of the Kousaka clan. With worn boards despite cleaning and care, still people flocked from all over the neighborhood to the one place managing to remain active on this block. Perhaps it was the American soldiers sauntering in here and there that served as the real reason. If they wanted good 'Jap' treats as they put it, oh how that crude word made her want to reach over and punch their lights out, they'd come by droves. Yukiho's rapid fire stomping across the flight of stairs by the entrance is what tears away those awful thoughts.

"Sis, Rin is here too."

"I knew it."

The hushed whisper of communication gives way to knowing stares exchanged and a hand on her shoulder.

"Honoka, if they're in another war..."

Kotori's fidgety posture and barrier blocking her from putting thoughts to action tells her fellows all they need to know.

"We should just sit this one out. It's not our fault Rin's management is spread so thin. Cleaning their messes will weaken us." Umi finished.

"Is that it, Kotori?"

"Mhhm. That's exactly it, but...it'd be mean I think to just cut them out entirely. Rin's people are still nice! They'll get us favors in return too." She squeaked.

Crossing her arms, Honoka huffed.

"We'll see what it is. I get what you both expect though."

Climbing the stairs after Yukiho had slipped away, nerves jittery even as she took up the register making her smile forced, the Homura Gang advanced on creaking floors that groaned in protest every few steps. Opening another fading slide door revealed Rin, sitting on her knees with disheveled hair, strain visible in her clenched jaw. Her head shot up at the sound of their arrival.

"Honoka!"

"Rin."

Calmly striding to take her own seat, Honoka sat with shoulders straight and eyes pinned forward, mimicked by her crew to the letter. Their guest visibly swallowing hard at that move made Honoka slacken her tensed muscles just a bit.

"What's happened now? That look on your face tells me we'll have to redraw boundaries again. Third time this month, Rin."

Shaking fingers gripped the edges of her bent kneecaps, Rin's skin faintly beginning to blanche.

"It's Maki first. She lost, and it landed her in the hospital just like last time. And...South Akiba is gone."

It was Honoka's turn to feel her tongue dry as Umi shook her head and Kotori covered her gasp. Licking her lips their leader let her words flow naturally.

"So Hanayo's with her while you came riding here for our help like always. I warned you this would happen once you stopped shaking down entitled fat wallets, no one is taking you seriously. Explains why these rivals are coming out of the woodwork like they've got a que going."

"It wasn't some small time up and coming bunch though, it's the Russian. And I owed Maki to stop that. You know she's from money too."

Their faces went stiff as stone at the revelation. Umi threw Honoka a loaded glance, waiting for permission granted with a tilt of a head.

"She's been biting more than she should chew, first East now South, all Rin is going to have is a corner at this rate before its all taken. I retract what I said before, this is something that could, no will spread toward us next. I feel it strongly. She's a machine, so I suggest a merger or assistance."

Bowing her head when her turn closed, Umi fell back into supporting silence as Honoka turned to Kotori. Eyes inquiring kindly, it was clear to see the request suggested at heart. Again Honoka gave the courtesy of permission.

"I believe the same as Umi, but also I have a question for Rin."

"Yes?"

"Her gang movements started with your area right? Before all this it was just a rumor at school I remember, that a Student Council President could really turn into someone like us."

"It's true, and she picked the start of the school year, that bitch. Since Maki's joined Hanayo's gotten soft and more worried about studies. I don't blame her for that, it's her choice. But still with all that going on the timing was perfect to strike at our most unfocused moment."

"Her cowardly way of making fights one on one too just makes you look like a full punching bag. And it gets your muscle worn down. Look at what's happened this time."

"You guys know she herself is dangerous too, and that creep of a second. Every time I see her I feel like our heads are right in her hands. Put it together and that makes a real group fight with my girls an asskicking, not fair."

"Could you give in to your shortcomings then by merging?"

Those blue eyes for a moment felt a dead ringer for the Russian. Yet just as quickly coldness was in fact revealed to be earnest extending of a helping hand. Swallowing again, Rin gulped down her memories of failure, teetering between pride for self achievements or sharing for three more. Yet, how many more times was she going to let Maki suffer and dodge her parents? How many times would she have to watch? And just...how many more times would Kayochin have to cry? Then again, Honoka had never before offered protection. If she chose the assist route instead...

"I won't quit for a merge just yet. Instead I'd like Umi's suggestion of assistance. It's my job to not give that monster any ideas about finishing us off till it's too late for her."

"A fifty fifty stake then? We'll both maintain appearances. Though I'm sure she'll soon figure out why we're hanging so closely in terms of intermingling publicly. We'd have to go in for fighting on her radar sooner or later, might as well make the first move. Not wait for her to steamroll in."

"Yeah you can thank me for the heads up, and I gratefully accept your offer."

Placing her hands flat on the floor, Rin bowed her head to meet them before the Homura Gang. Lifting her head after the customary ten seconds, tiny hopeful smile was spreading.

"Now I have to get going you know where. They can't wait forever."

With a loud report underfoot courtesy of the floorboards, Rin slid her way out, feet scurrying like a cat in chase.

"We're ready aren't we?"

Stopping to share awkward glances, Kotori watches as Umi flushes as hard as herself at their exact timng.

"Yeah, we've got no real say anyway. We chose this."

A/N: Turns out I couldn't sleep so here's pt 2


	3. Chapter 3

It's a damn steady beep that fills Maki's ears, that has for minutes, her throbbing head hasn't allowed room for much else. Peering over, the sight of a massive heart monitor is nothing new, but it's hers. That thing is hooked up to her. Her breathing sounds wheezing, crippled, disgusting. Why?

"Maki!"

"Hana...yo?"

"Careful the IV is sensitive. Put your arm back down."

So that was the invasive poke she felt along her right arm. Her eyes reflexively traced to find the spot, nose wrinkling in disgust, well, if rough layers of gauze weren't pressing tightly to her smashed cartilage and thin split bone. The attempt alone made her wince, teeth gnashed together with pain's sharp crack. Her brain throbbed with heightened vigor at the reaction, forcing an audible groan from her lips. Malicious ruby eyes flashed bringing cackling laughter and full impact of a fist being cracked on her face.

"It was that son of a bitch wasn't it? I can't forget the face of a brat."

"Yeah, I thought, I thought you would die this time Maki."

"Heh, well it'll take more than some gutsy midget to land any worse than a busted nose."

"And a near mild concussion."

"Rin?"

At the call of her name the girl in question contemplated shooing her eyes away from the hoarse voice of Maki, lightly stamping her foot, holding her ground.

"That's the full story the doc gave me anyway."

Maki's eyes hovered from Rin's impatient foot to her face at the change in tone. Dragging a chair begetting nothing short of a wail, Rin took her seat by Hanayo. Weighty stares cast a heavy mantle, the pressure of each level of concern they carried threatening to make Rin crumble. Her stomach flipped, feet almost ready to sprint for Honoka again to beg a merger.

"How do you feel now?"

"Still a little crap but way better."

There was a great huff.

"Good, good good."

"What did they say?"

Hanayo's sudden firmness raised both brows of her fellows.

"Who said what?"

"The Homura Gang, they offered a merger or protective assistance."

"And what'd you say?" They tossed back in unison, Maki's cheeks twitching.

"I took up protection."

"Rin..."

"Now I can jump that twat with three other pairs of fists."

"Maki!"

"Er...well we shouldn't start anything after earlier. You're still injured so calm down, besides, people ought to only fight when provoked."

"I'd say those bastards taking all we have is enough of a provocative move. We have three more people to count on, why not go for a surprise attack?!"

"And drag everyone into the same situation you're in, for the second time I'll add? No way that's just reckless."

"It would be nice to study what they intend next after having dealt with us."

Hanayo's sudden, humbly spoken suggestion quenched sparks of debate between the two, making Maki lean back with crossed arms.

"Alright fine. You win this one." She grudgingly insisted.

Rin's long sigh confessed nothing but victory.

-

"This thing is fuckin huge!"

Gripping the edges of a map wide enough to drape as a cloak, on her tiny frame at least, Niko stood as best she could on a meter high stepping stool.

"A little to the left."

"What?! Do you want my arms to fall off Eli? Have Nozomi help too."

Twitching at the comeback, she found her eyes sliding over to where her lieutenant sat. Pouring over a fat book filled with the scent of age and secrets, Nozomi flipped occasionally through yellow pages. Her edge worn deck of symbol backed tarot cards rested securely within hands reach on the wooden desk surface, as if they were her children flocking under her protection. Lips moving in rapid dance, she softly whispered chants straight from the text, lost in her own trance until Niko broke the connection.

"I told you Nikkochi, blessing our room with divine will is a more important precaution for the future."

"Argh more cryptic mumbo jumbo from you like always! Eli, ain't you gonna do something?"

Glaring icicles from the Russian in response served to send a shudder running through Niko's spine.

"I wouldn't bother with disturbing Nozomi's beliefs, especially with her accurate divinations of the past."

Stepping closer toward her short comrade, Eli's polished boots clicked in chatter against gleaming oak floors equally as reflective. Sucking her teeth, Niko lifted her arms to try again before Eli's own reach appeared in her peripheral vision.

"Here, like this."

Hoisting up the drooping side causing Niko's woes, she motioned an open palm for a pin tack. Wordlessly handing a gray headed one, Niko's tongue stuck out and eyes scrunched in teasing. Shrugging, Eli adjusted the tack in her free hand, reaching after smoothing out her map corner to push it into cork board. Repeating the same on her side, Niko sighed and stepped down to level with the floor. Moving the stool aside with a foot, she turned her eyes forward to let out a low whistle.

"Y'know I know this neighborhood is small compared to others but, holy shit is this a lot when you think about it for real."

"It's only a start. Just picture all of it fanned out as an empire."

"Imagine the money..."

"Hmph, you could buy a dozen mansions for your family."

"American dollars are the sweetest after all."

Two thin paper red mini flags stabbed right in the centers of district names. East and South, block after block crawling with American roaches devouring the crumbs of Japanese living in post war. Stacks after stacks of wallets and payback as spoils of vengeance.

"We give em hell and shake off the fleas."

-

"Let's ride out tomorrow after school, run a patrol around North-South and East-West. We'll keep an eye out in school too."

"Of course, though they might not pick a fight there. It'd draw too much attention for someone who seems to like saving face."

"Let's take knives instead of poles, don't want to give them a scare."

"Good thinking Kotori. Switchblades would be nice."

"Under the skirt?"

"Yeah hitch them there in your leggings."

Spinning the folded blade with a trained flick of the wrist and fingers, Umi grimaced.

"I truly hope we won't have to use them."

A/N: ok I officially like this more than my SW fic and all the ideas are hitting me, so this will be taking all of my fic writing attention.


	4. Chapter 4

Dust floats carelessly through the air, it's secret presence revealed in patches by intruding thin rays of sunlight. Old, but peaceful, rocked to the core at the vibrations of heavy boots striking wood panels. Six pairs of them at a pace betraying varying agendas of anger, calm and leisure.

"This place will never stop being an absolute shithole."

"Why do you think our roles exist?"

"Now now Nikkochi, don't get so carried away again."

"Tch, I know you're both thinking the same, why hide it?"

"Because, there is a thing called tact." Eli sternly chimed.

"Whatever."

Being in the lead, the Russian's nimble fingers created a delicately pleasing swish upon opening and entering her doorway. They beheld whipping blue curtains through wind sweeping in from an open window.  
A gleaming blackboard hugging the back wall was all that made its mark against continued mahogany paneling.

"Oh look, more wood, how wonderful." Niko spat, perhaps a touch more snark than intended when two reactions of a giggle and grumble echoed toward her ears.

Pulling aside her own seat and sliding onto the platform, Niko watched as Eli shuffled over toward their daily paper stack. Resting her cards on the white desk surface, Nozomi calmly shut her eyes before placing two fingers on the top card for a swift, graceful draw. With a firm 'Hrmph' from her throat, she reopened her eyes to flip the card for a read. A smile quickly took form.

"The World, Elicchi. Even my cards are speaking of promise."

Setting down her burden, Eli tore her eyes away from written budget menus and notices. Running them over Nozomi's pleased glint and playful expression, it didn't take much for her to join in mimicking it.

"Is that so? Fortunes truly are smiling on us lately. Now if only they'll help me with this paperwork too."

Nozomi's chuckles shot through Niko who continued to sit with cheek leaning against a palm. Her brow narrowed before she rolled her eyes. Of course, today was the same as yesterday in this room. Just like prior, there was no one of her own to help her block out those two by her side. At least when they were like this. Taking her own seat last, Eli settled in to filing her work, catty glances watching over her with both curiosity and simple enjoyment. Rolling her eyes for the thousandth time, Niko contained the urge to sigh. Try as she might however, the girl who read all did not let the action go unnoticed. Nor did she easily shrug off the memory of feeling two pairs of eyes on the trio earlier...

"Boss Honoka Boss Honoka!"

"What is it Mika?"

Leaning back on her chair, Honoka spread her limbs before stretching, her face scrunching as she did. The room buzzed with life as girls talked in twos or more, their lunches placed in front of them or in laps. The blanket of gossip spread to rest comfortably. Mika stood bent over, huffing out of breath. Taking a moment to gather herself and straighten, she stood up to face the Boss, Kotori and Umi flanking her in their own desks.

"Fumiko and Hideko report no movements other than the Russian retreating to the Student Council room. She took her posse as well."

"Good work, thanks a lot Mika! Go ahead and hang out with your friends, it's lunch time isn't it? You should eat while you can."

A bright smile spread over her assistants face, accompanied by a deep bow. Pivoting on her heel, Mika sped off toward her waiting duo of friends in the school store. Springing from her seat, Honoka stretched her arms, unmoving when her seconds followed suit in rising.

"Let's roll."

Their own empty lunch boxes with drying rice bits and slick chopsticks as a remaining testament would have to wait a while longer to be put away. No other girl dare utter a word in their passing, just floor directed stares or death locked visual grip on a friend. They continued a now higher pitched conversation, full of phony cheer and interest. Only when the Homura Gang had departed did a collective sigh escape the lips of an entire class.

"How scary!"

"They're the ones who go around beating people up on bikes right?"

"Who does that? Monsters!"

The fearful whispers that soon rise to confident, stuck up conversation once more made Umi and Kotori grind their teeth. Fakes, phonies, they didn't understand shit and were too cowardly to attempt understanding. Honoka remained steady, her gait unchanged at the snatches she had heard. Whatever, that wasn't worth their time. As a pale white sign tab stuck out from atop a closed doorway, the target returned in focus. Student Council. The Russian.

"Pardon the intrusion."

A joined raising of brows shot up at once in unison. There stood three shadows casting uninvited on their polished floors.

"Yes? Can we help you?"

"This'll only take a minute, we simply thought the Student Council should know of the incident."

Stepping forward with quivering posture and licked lips, Honoka advanced to take a seat. Sliding in with their own impressions of deceiving worry, Umi and Kotori followed suit, adding to the effect by having their eyes trail and flutter between each other and their leader. Niko straightened, a brow still cocked while Nozomi simply wore a resting maternal like patience, as if a child had come running pouring tears.

"Some students from our school were attacked by their upperclassmen, President."

"Is that so? Do you have any names? A date? Location? With this information we could certainly look into who is responsible."

"It was in an alleyway around fourth street in South Akiba. The girls attacked were First Years ma'm." Umi chimed, her voice straining under a desire to leak cold anger.

"That so?"

"The incident only occurred yesterday in fact, we were told by the victims after it happened. We're friends you see, and well..." Kotori trailed.

Umi's eyes genuinely softened at Kotori's performance, memories of her tremors last night in bed filling her heart. Nozomi's brow crinkled ever so slightly.

"The main victim was Maki Nishikino, and her friends Rin Hoshizora and Hanayo Koizumi were there too. They tried to stop the fight but, all their efforts failed. And now, now Maki is in the hospital, we're scared she may never want to come to school!"

Honoka's outburst demanded their undivided attention on the spot. Her cheeks flushed in exasperation, she leapt forward and let her hands crash onto the table surface. Eli's face twitched, her only savior the scorching weather leaking through the window as it disguised her nervous sweat. Clearing her throat, she kept her voice steady, wrapping her hand around Nozomi's prodding fingers beneath the table.

"Please calm down, I know the situation is dire but we must be level headed. Do you have names for the aggressors?" She eased out, cool, collected as the words glided over her tongue.

Nozomi softly rubbed her skin in gentle circles with a thumb.

"Unfortunately no, they were jumped by people they didn't recognize."

"Then we can't help you, this was a waste of time damnnit! Now get the fuck out of here and come back when you actually have something!"

"Nikkochi!"

Niko rose her voice over all others, her vein popping.

"Go on, get lost!"

Rising to her feet, there was a full snarl marring her features to match her growling tone. The Homura Gang stood strong, shedding their former bent postures that spoke of tails between legs.

"Thank you for your time. I sure hope we won't have to come for you again."

Blue locked on blue as swords in a duel. Honoka's final glint betraying as they strode out the door. When their footsteps had at last died away, Eli and Nozomi released synced breaths.

"They know."

"Gee, like it wasn't obvious."

"Thank you Nikkochi, however..."

Stalking over, Nozomi's eyes gleamed bloody murder.

"Don't ever yell at Elicchi that way in the future."

Returning her stare for ten seconds, a new record, the surface dripped apathy while at the center there slipped the fear Nozomi sought, had predicted as she remained fixed on Niko's dropped gaze.

"Whatever."

But this time there was hardly any heart to it.

"Keys set?"

"Yeah, I've got em here."

"Perfect, let's go."

Once cold steel pressed against their skin and stocking garments had warmed to feel a part of their bodies. A collective short sigh of relief had passed their lips once before, not a drop of blood had been shed yet today. Revving their engines, the motorcycles grumbled to life out of slumber, shaking off sluggishness as they cranked it once more to ride at Honoka's lead, blazing down the streets. Weaving through traffic, this time they simply flash middle fingers at any driver who dare glare their way.

"Fuck this shit, ruining my mood. Bastards."

Jamming her keys into the ignition, Niko mounted up and in seconds had the bike warmly rumbling in greeting. No matter how it tried to soothe her however, the weight draped over her shoulders merely clung with renewed strength.

"Probably off fucking again, no they definitely are. Nozomi always gives her that face before she hits it..."

She could see it now, Eli bending her friend over the desk that held her precious cards and knocking the shit out of it without a care in the world except for getting their rocks off. After that glare earlier, she still managed to shudder, a disturbing chill running along her spine. To think someone capable of killing with a glance would be a waterpark for someone as fronting and icy as that Ivan made her head spin. Kicking her ride into full gear, she tore along the road, hot rage firing just like her motor coils to bubble to the surface. The engine roars were her roars, it's heat her anger, it's every swerve and tiny bump her heartbeat.

"Pissin me off, those smartass Homura fucks too."

Zipping along, she turned dead into a section of neighborhood packed with American uniforms. Trash that needed cleaning, that made her blood boil to molten lava. Snatching a wooden board after taking a daring slide through a decent alley, she reemerged to the streets with it firmly grasped in one hand, steering with the other.

"Hey fuck head!"

He had but an instant to register her voice and another to widen his eyes. Smashing the makeshift weapon bullseye to his face, she winced, gritting her teeth at the impact on her cream fingers as splinters flew every which way. His buddies shouted at the top of their lungs, luckily for her unarmed as they tried pursing, but that had already been taken to account.

"Stupid pig headed pricks! Go back to your country! Leave us the fuck alone!"

Cranking on the throttle, she blitzed out of sight. Their money didn't matter right now, just their blood. Her rising sun flag eclipsed her group emblem banner as the sun traverses the horizon of day.

"Nothing here Honoka!"

"You sure?"

"Yes I can confirm, we've checked the rear the whole time."

"Excellent."

Circling the block one last time, the final loop stuck straight as they plowed ahead for a return trip home. Sweat clung and matted their hair, fruits of labor as safety prevailed. Cruising comfortably, it skidded to a stop at the sight of a bleeding man kneeled over on the pavement, a crowd surrounding him with a woman pressing her handkerchief to stop his wound. Several other men dressed snappily in wrinkle free trousers and shined boots to complete the uniform wore strained faces covered in shining sweat as their hands scurried down notes with pen and pad at the cries of permanently grime stained G.I.s in dirty fatigues. Not a word needed to be said as the Homura Gang grew taut, switching to a left road for the long detour home. Eyes fixed on navigating ahead, no one felt compelled to utter a word at the close call, nor did Honoka fully ponder the strange satisfaction she had felt until the ancient walls of the Kousaka inheritance surrounded them.

A/N: first things first I don't support Japanese imperialism or any of the war crimes committed by Japanese or Allied forces during WWII in the pacific theater or European theatre as an extension for the Allies. I simply used the Rising Sun ensign here based on real Bosozoku culture, where most have a strong sense of national pride that may border on fanaticism and would fly the flag as such and also to stick it to the man under American reforms during occupation, at least those who were members of gangs decades ago. Since it fit for Niko here, I have her using it under such context and not to support the actions done in the name of the symbol.

Second, Niko is totally looking like Asuka. If you don't know the glory of Asuka Langley Soryu I suggest you watch Neon Genesis Evangelion child _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)and this AMV_ /XBHaECF8-qk and this one /xTi99B0CmxM


	5. Chapter 5

"Ahhh, aaahhnn!"

"Nngh..."

Creaking springs echoed through the corridors to bounce off the walls yet contain themselves within one apartment. Outside, birds chirped and poked their heads in through windows spilling natural light on a dining room and kitchen with no one seated. If they dared venture closer on the railing, not another soul wandered the halls or made any sign of life other than grunts, moans and sighs further in the darkness. Past the setting sun gracing rooms beyond theirs, Eli traced her way over Nozomi in pitch black, the only way she could feel serenity wash over her. Even at the thought of lights out.

"Elicchi..."

No matter the setting, those penetrative eyes though half lidded staring up into her own made a chink in her defenses spread into collapse. It washed everything away, all the pain, all the worry. In this, it left her, cleansed her as the perfect escape.

"Unhh, Eli!"

Expertly she found herself finishing her work, heaving a drawn sigh as she watched the faint outline of Nozomi's expression melt to familiar bliss. Yet again, she felt the gap burrowed deep, deep at the bottom of her conscious be bridged. Her exact memories of when it occurred existed further beyond, barricaded in a cloud of pain and hurt that seized her if she dared approach. Embracing Nozomi felt natural, letting her fingers tangle in her blonde tresses as though she were a child again felt complete. Her heartbeat pounding in her ears as she rested her head was a lullaby to peace.

"Elicchi..."

"Hmm?"

"Niko doesn't scare you does she?"

"No, she's fiery but, I can get along with her."

"Haha, I'm relieved to hear that then. You've gotten better than before, always retreating into yourself."

"I'm only worried about those three other thugs."

Humming quietly, Nozomi stroked the sides of Eli's hair while readjusting when Eli snuggled closer to her bosom.

"It'll be fine, they aren't as weak but with our divine providence we can defeat them as well."

"You're always prattling on about the other side, I rather like it."

"Oh? Does Elicchi wish to learn the mystic arts?"

Chuckling, the Russian lightly shook her head.

"You just have that same unique spirit my mother had."

"You've told me that a million times."

"Sorry..."

Smiling sweetly, Nozomi reached over to plant a kiss on Eli's hairline.

"I don't mind."

Even though the night was dark and full of terrors, she wrapped her arms tighter around this girl, the one warmth besides her own.

 _'Mother...'_

-

"Honoka?"

Twitching with a start at the sound of her name, she snapped back to reality from a replay of blood, swarms of crowds, and the chill of pure emotion along her spine. Was it truly satisfaction?

"Did you get that? Hanayo asked a question..."

"Huh? No I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"I asked if they gave away any plans, Kotori and Umi told us what you three did at school today."

"Oh, no they didn't. But at least they're aware, they have to be. I saw a scared glint in that Russian's eye. And you can bet their lieutenant knew the second we walked in."

"At least now the message is settled. We have only to wait in turn."

"There was nothing off nor did we spot them on our rounds...except for a man who had gotten attacked with his face smashed in." Kotori offered, tainting her words with a touch of feebleness as the memory flashed before her conscious.

Hanayo hunched as a part of her skin crawled sickeningly at imagining. Rin's mouth went hard as her pupils grew ever so slightly narrow.

"His eye...one of his eyes was mush. Whoever did it really meant it. And there were wood pieces lodged in."

"Lodged? The attacker must've been on a bike for that hard of a hit."

Amidst the grotesque vulgarity of his lopsided crimson stained skin with pus oozing where his eyeball should've been invading her mind, Honoka wrestled with her urge to give in. Being glad over such a thing was always imprinted as wrong, never instituted as positive or acceptable. Yet it didn't stop this rising wellspring of mixed emotion. He was an American, part of the oppressors, part of the conquerors. A part of the enemy. The reason her little sister sometimes woke up shouting and wiping tears from a fear fueled nightmare. She sat frozen stiff in her own room as the others voices climbed higher and higher.

"A small time gang?"

"No way, his pockets still looked meaty enough. Even had the clothes on his back."

"Then it was personal, one rider comes blazing in and goes for the blow. Next thing this guy knows they're gone just as quickly."

"Or they were simply an angry protester. Someone who was no happy camper. Only unlike us they felt like doing drive-bys."

"It has to have been another gang member of our kind for sure, a pack of civilians would've torn him apart if ticked."

"Let's stay out of it. It's not related to the Russian and I think we all can agree with how we feel about Americans."

Excited chatter died to a standstill once Honoka's sudden whip cracking threw their attentions to shape. Her paled knuckles resting in her lap sparking the pressure of Kotori and Umi's lines of sight.

"Well...I suppose so."

"I'm relieved to hear nothing further happened at least."

"We'll try again tomorrow to be sure. Would you consider joining us?"

Stifle that feeling, focus on something else...

"Eh? I suppose so. That would actually be a good idea! Reinforce who it is they're messin with!"

Rin's burst of cheer as she tapped a fist to an open palm and Hanayo's sudden jolt in response shielded them from catching those flickering gazes of childhood friends boring into Honoka's head.

"Maki is getting round the clock treatment from her parents, so Hanayo and I will have to do!"

Cutting the throttle as the power died to a whine, then silence, Niko dismounted. Retrieving her keys, she shot shifty glances all around as she slid them to safety in her blazer pocket. Guiding her bike into a poor wooden, boxy container that rested shorter than her own stunted height, she settled it in before draping a blue tarp. Dust and dirt rose in a miniature cloud, drifting up to her nose as she released a sneeze. Red flashed in her line of sight, widening her eyes as she sucked her teeth. At least it was dry now. Yanking her sleeve cuff over the evidence, she shook her head, feet dragging in their trek to her doorway. Only two meters high itself, the free flow of air passing above her head as she crossed the threshold made another sigh pass from her lips as a reminder.

"Big Sis Big Sis!"

"Kokoro?"

"Welcome home! How was school?"

"Just fine. I aced all my classes yet again today!"

"Sis is so smart! I wanna be like Big Sis when I grow up..."

"Heh, you will be if you follow my example."

A true smile filled with genuine compassion spread across Niko's face without hesitation. Lifting her clean hand, she struck her fingers in a gesture with thumb, index and pinkie upright.

"Niko Niko Nii!"

"Niko Niko Niii!"

Her toddler sisters pranced about mimicking her perfectly, using both of their hands as their voices chanted in unison. As excitement pounded in her ears, she failed to register the patter of her younger brother's footsteps.

"Blood. Big Sis. Blood."

Freezing into place, Niko felt her heart sink to such a hard pounding that for a moment the world itself seemed to shake. Instantly her eyes scampered to the one place Kotaro could be talking about. Swiping her bloodied hand out of sight behind her back, her eyes twitched as her smile grew phony.

"Oh, oh it's nothing! Big Sis is perfectly fine!"

As if on cue, Kokoro and Kokoa stopped their joyous bopping to shift for gasps while their faces contorted to scrunch in terror.

"Where? Where's the wound?"

"Sis always hides bad things..."

"N-No really, I promise it's nothing. I'll be alright, it was just...bullies!"

"Bullies?"

"Sis. Teased."

"Yeah! Some stupid, pig headed, mean old bullies attacked Sis! But like a awesome hero, I beat them up right back before they could ruin my amazing face!"

Firmly placing her hands on her hips and puffing her chest, she gave a gruff 'Hrumph!' from deep within.

"Everyone is jealous cuz Sis is so pretty."

"Big Sis has it rough...the bullies are just jealous."

"That's right. They take one look at me and it gets them all riled up since they can't keep that self hatred in!"

"Are we as pretty as Big Sis then?"

Niko softened, this time another touched smile.

"You bet. Maybe you'll even grow up to be prettier. It's my job to send you off better than the old generation like me y'know."

"Really? Yay!"

Springing for a hug, Kokoro and Kokoa secured their tiny arms around her waist and leg, Kotaro quickly behind them as he seized the other leg in a comfortable grip.

"Guys..."

Ruffling their hair made the grip of today's memories slacken, made the hate she had felt feel like nothing but a bad dream. Besides their sparing furniture and drab off white wall paint, the pleased ruby eyes of her mother's framed portrait right by her father's almost breached the wall she had once firmly grounded into her emotions.

'I'll never cry again.'

A/N: can anyone see the clues of psychological development? Bonus points if you're a fellow NGE fan because that's going to play a huge influence in this.


End file.
